


D.W SAMMY DON'T OPEN

by spaceboy_kogane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is So Done, Dean is a Sweetheart, Dean's Journal, Dean's Laptop, Dean's POV, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mary Lives, Mary Ships It, Mary is an awesome Mom, POV First Person, Sam Ships It, Sam has a secret, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_kogane/pseuds/spaceboy_kogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas got Dean a laptop as a late birthday present. Dean has been keeping a journal typed up on it in Word under a file with a password. Sneak into Dean's inner thoughts with this little book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D.W SAMMY DON'T OPEN

8-15-16

Hey. I'm Dean Winchester.

So this is one of the weirdest things I've ever done. Dad used to keep a journal. I guess this is something like that. Dad's journal was private, of course. I can get hacked. Or worse. Sam can read all this when he gets into my laptop. Oh yes. You read right. My laptop. Cas got me one.

He said something like, "Sam is getting angry at all the viruses you're getting on his laptop, so I took it upon myself to get you one. Happy late birthday, Dean."

Which I replied with: "Cas, my birthday was, like, 8 months ago."

"Well I didn't have time to get you something. So here it is. Better late than never, right?" Then he tilted his head and did that squint thing he does when he's confused. "Isn't that still customary to get your best friend something for their birthdays? Do you not like it, Dean?"

~~It totally made my heart melt because he's literally the cutest thing ever.~~

Whoa. Let's not put that in there. Again, people can see this. Though I did admit to Sam when I righteously tried to sacrifice myself for the greater good (again) against Amara, or The Darkness. Or God's sister, if that helps. Oh yeah. Didn't see that coming, did ya? God's sister is… well, there's a lot of words to describe Amara with. Psycho. Scary. Insane. Jealous. In love with me. Cas's aunt. But what she did for me was crazy.

Because I helped her reunite with her brother, (Still God. Yeah. Hey, when you have the Devil blasting emo rock through the bunker in your angel's vessel, meeting God and his Gothic sister really isn't as crazy as it sounds.) she brought back my mother who'd been dead for… how old is Sam? 35? Yeah, just around 35 years. Sammy's getting old. I'm gonna go mess with him real quick on that. Be right back.


End file.
